A Long Way from Home
by WishingForAFairyTale
Summary: This is about a girl named Lindsey, a girl who travels to California with her family. When they get there a tragedy occurs, will Lindsey and her brother Aaron be able to handle a trip full of peril?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Fourteen year old Lindsey Alessia Fairway sat on the front porch

of her Victorian style home as she glanced across the road at the beautiful glimmering sunset.

The blue shutters on the house looked wonderful in the evening glow.

"This day has been wonderful!" she thought to herself while she gently let out a yawn.

She was quite tired for she had been running all day in Mr. Tom's field with her best

friend _Sheldon_which she affectionately referred to as _Sheldy_.

As she glanced up to the sky she noticed that the previous big fluffy

white clouds were now that beautiful lavender that she loved.

"I don't think li.." suddenly the phone ringing interrupted her thought.

It just kept ringing... and ringing.. and ringing. "Mom, are you going to

get that?" Lindsey yelled from the porch. Finally the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" She could her her mom say from the kitchen.

"Good, now I can get back to my thoughts." She said aloud as she started to hum her favorite song.

Just then her mom walked out on the porch, with Peter on her hip, and the phone in her hand.

She looked complety frazzled, with her dark brown, tightly curled, slightly frizzy hair.

Her deep iris colored dress looked wonderful with her dark brown eyes, she was beautiful.

"I hope I look just like her when I get older." Lindsey thought with a sigh.

But she knew that wasn't likely, even though every one always told her she looked like her mother.

She knew that her violet eyes would never compare to her mothers chestnut eyes.

And even though her hair was curly it just wasn't the same.

"They canceled dance class tomorrow." her mother said when she spotted her on the porch.

"That was Mrs. Terri, her great uncle died and the funeral is tomorrow night."

"Okay that's fine, I guess." Lindsey said with a sigh. The summer breeze felt really good at the moment.

"I just wanted to let you know, oh and don't stay out here too long. I have some things that I need you to do tonight."

Lindsey sighed again. " Okay but I have no idea what you could want me to do after yesterday."

She was referring to the five hours she spent cleaning the day before.

" Lindsey I don't need that attitude."

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry," Lindsey said with a smile.

Her mother smiled back. " Remember don't stay out long."

"Okay Mom, I won't forget." She said as her mom walked back into the house

Later on that night Lindsey's mother called a "Family Meeting".

As everyone shuffled into the living room Their mother said

"I have some exciting news for all of you!"Spoken with great enthusiasm.

"Mom," Complained Aaron, Lindsey's Older brother . " I told Doug I would call him at eight.. and it's already eight-nineteen."

"Well," their mother said "I wouldn't keep you if this wasn't important."

"What's so important, Mommie?" Five year old Kelly asked in a sweet giggling voice.

"I'll tell you right now Kelly, we have all been invited to spend three weeks with your great aunt and uncle in California!"

"Unca Whois an awnt Merial?" Peter exclaimed, He was pretty smart for a three year old.

"That's right! Uncle Lewis and Aunt Mureale!" Their mom said with joy.

"What?! When are we leaving? How ling are we going to be gone? Am i going to have to miss Jeff's party?" Aaron asked all at once.

Their mother gave him a questioning look mixed with disappointment.

"Don't you wan to go?"

"Well... It's not that I don't want to go .. It's just that we have so many things going on here."

Lindsey rolled her eyes "He hasn't been anywhere in a week!' she thought as her mother sat trying to convince Aaron that it will be fun.

Not that Lindsey necessarily wanted to go.. But she wasn't going to sit there and whine about it.

"Yay!" Seven year old Ellen screamed and squealed.

" We will leave next Thursday." their mom said without hesitation and the excitement returning to her voice.

"What are we gonna do Mommie?" Peter asked.

"Well, we can go to the beach, go shopping or out for a boat ride."

"Yay!" Was screamed from all three of the "little ones".

"Well i for one am NOT going on a boat!" Lindsey screamed in terror.

"Ha! you have always been scared of the water, Linds. When are you going to get over it?" Aaron questioned with a laugh .

Lindsey stuck her toung out at him.

"I'm not scared of the water! I'm scared of what's IN the water!"

"Ah! Aawon don't be meanie to wendsey!" Peter screamed, While running into Lindsey's arms saying

" Don't cry Wendsey, don't cry."

"Silly Goose!" Kelly shouted from across the room.

"Lindsey's not crying!" said in a giggling voice.

Yep that's Kelly she looked just the way she acted, Short little blonde headed, pale skinned Kelly could make anyone laugh.

But not with out laughing herself.

And Peter was just one of the cutest thing's ever. With his giant sapphire eye's and his thick brown hair.

Her had the biggest heart he always made sure everybody fit in and felt loved.

Ellen, Was the quite one of the bunch. She hardly ever did anything wrong and always kept to herself.

Though her whole family knew that there was a little person in there somewhere.

Aaron was Sixteen and a pain, from Lindsey's point of view.

He was always messing with her in one way or another, from him and his friends going through her room,

to him making her look bad in front of her friends.

In her opinion he was the Devil. Okay maybe he wasn't that bad.

The phone rang and Aaron jumped up.

"That has to be Doug!" he exclaimed

He was already in the Kitchen saying "Hello?" when their mother gave him a disapproving look.

"We need to discuss this, Aaron." their mother said in a tone of voice that was sweet yet firm.

"Hey doug," He said into the receiver "I got to go.. Okay talk to you then."

As he hung up the phone Lindsey loudly proclaimed,

"I hate people who don't say good bye when they hang up the phone!"

"Yeah well Dad doesn't say bye does that mean you hate him?" Aaron questioned with a smirk.

"Family doesn't count!" She shot back.

"Then i guess we don't have a problem then, do we?" he said with a smile that made her sick.

"Ah! you're intolerable! You know what i meant."

"Oh what? was i supposed to read your mind?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Children!" Their mother exclaimed "Now we have three days to pack for three week's and i dont want any complaining!"

"Yay!"all the little kids shouted again.

"Some time's they can be so annoying!" Lindsey thought .

"May i be excused?" Lindsey asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Her mother sighed "I guess but you need to start packing."

And with that she dragged her feet up the stairs to her room, and turned on the CD player


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

"Mom, Kelly's poking me!" Ellen shouted from the back seat of their white Highlander van.

"Kelly" mom said with a stern look on her face,Lindsey was sitting in the middle right seat, With Aaron and the left.

and Ellen, Peter, and Kelly in the back seat with her parent's in the front.

"Ugh! This is going to take day's!" Complained Aaron.

"Why don't you all put in a movie?" their dad suggested.

"GREAT!!'' Lindsey said knowing to turn out of it all.

"SPONGE-BOB!" Kelly and Peter yelled while handing her the movie.

"Mom, Please! Not again," Aaron begged "We have watched this three times already!"

And that's when it happened the madness of the day,

they had been on the road two day's and everyday this happened at least once.

Peter starts to cry, Kelly starts to scream "Sponge-Bob! Sponge-Bob!",

Ellen put's her fingers in her ear's and try's to block out the noise,

and when that doesn't succeed she starts to sing, very loudly!

Aaron turn's his Ipod up so loud everyone in the car can hear it,

Her mom is trying to get everyone to calm down.

And Lindsey and her dad just sit there and watch the idiocies of it all.

"Okay kid's, That's enough!" Their mom said in a somewhat sweet voice.

and when that didn't work she got louder, and louder ,

and louder until finally she got really loud and sounded kind of mean.

"Everybody be quite!"

And then instantly everything went silent, except for the

"Unbelievable!" Aaron half sang half screamed going along with his ipod.

This is going to be a interesting ride Lindsey thought as she adjusted her pink and blue paisley pillow,

and tried to rest.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Ellen said from the back seat

"Yeah," Peter yelled "and I have to go to the Bafwoom!"

"Okay " Their mother said calmly "David," Bethany fairway spoke to her husband "Please get off at the next exit."

Well the next exit turned out ti be in the middle of no where.

The only thing that was there was the "How Do Ya Do Diner" So the Fairway family only had one option.

As they entered the old 50's styled diner all Lindsey noticed was the old waitress with no teeth.

"Well Hullo thare chillens, How do ya do?" She said with such a country accent that no one could even compare.

"That's interesting," Lindsey whispered to Aaron " This is a 50's restaurant with a countrified waitress in cowboy boot's."

Aaron gave her a "I was thinking the same thing" look as they followed the lady to a big corner table.

"Here ya ar," She said, She had silver gray hair, Old tired tan leathered skin with her uniform on.

It was a bright aqua blue, with pink lace and a white t-shirt dress on under it.

And then to pull it all together a huge name tag on the front, Which read 'Doris'.

"well that fit's!" Lindsey accidentally said out loud.

"What fitz whare darlin'?" The lady asked with a confused look.

"what? oh nothing Mrs... Doris?"she said with a smile.

The toothless lady gave a hardy laugh.

"Why that aint my name," She said while sucking the saliva back into her mouth.

"M'name's Peggy. named after the world famous Peggy Crow don't ya know!"

"Who?" all the kids asked with questioning looks.

"Why you chillens don't know who Peggy Crow is? What is this world coming to?" She said with sigh.

As they all sat down at the table Lindsey picked up the menu and started to read.

"Pork stew, Beef stew, Tbone steak, country fried pork steak, Beef deer chile... Eww! I can't eat any thing from here!"

After they all ordered it took forty-five minutes for the food to get to the table.

It didn't look to bed except for Aaron and Ellen's who got the "Train wreck special" it was supposed to be a burger.

But it looked like a sloppy joe and fried chicken put together! It didn't smell too great eighter.

After they where done eating, their mother took them to get in the van, while their father waited inside for the check.

"Well that was the most disgusting thing ever!" Aaron exclaimed, and coming from him you know it must have been gross.

"Duh!"Lindsey said "You ordered the trainwerck special!"

"Yeah," Aaron said as his face was literally turning green."I think it was a chicken/lamb chop burger."

"Gross!" all the little kid's screamed in unison.

The next day started out no better than the last.

"At least tonight we will be staying at a hotel!" Lindsey thought.

"Aw we still have two day's to go!" complained Aaron.

"I didn't even want to come on this trip. I should be at Doug's right now,

But no I'm stuck in this stupid car with my family!"

"Stupid is a mean word Aaron." Kelly said from the back seat.

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned on his ipod... again.

As the hours passed Lindsey was convinced that she was losing her mind.

"Ahh! This is going to take forever! I can't handle this!'' Lindsey screamed to the silent car.

"Lindsey are you alright?" Her mom asked from the front seat in a groggy voice.

Even though it was two in the after noon almost everyone was asleep.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"Could you be a little bit quite then?"

"I'll try." Lindsey said with a sigh.

Lindsey suddenly woke up when she heard somebody scream "Yahooo!"

Jumping up she hit her head on the arm rest "Oww" she whined in a whisper voice.

The out of no where Peter jumped on top of her.

"We hewe wendsey! We Hewe!" He squealed.

Lindsey shook her head and said "Really?" In a groggy voice.

"Yeah! Wook!" He said pointing his chubby little finger out the van window.

Suddenly the realization hit her. she was here! No more car !

She let out a "Whoo hoo!" and jumped out of the car.

"Land! Sweet California land! I've wated like the last thousand day's for this!"

This was said while kissing the ground.

"Lindsey will you take your bag inside please?" Her dad asked.

As she slowly peeled her self off the ground and started to pick up her bag Aaron came along.

"Yeah take your bag inside and dread doing that again in three weeks!"

This was said with laughter flowing.

Then with a wilted spirit Lindsey picked up her bag then slowly with

Antagonizing steps she went up the stairs and into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sixteen year old Aaron Tyler Fairway sat on the guest bed

at his great uncle Levies house,with he ipod on

trying to ignore his little broth Peter .. It wasn't working.

"How come all the girls get their own room, and I'm stuck with him?''

Aaron asked his father as he brought Peter's bag into the room.

He threw a glance at his fuzzy headed brother,

who was on the floor giggling playing with plastic trucks.

Aaron sighed, he knew that is what it was going to be like for the next three weeks.

"Because," His dad said giving him a knowing look,

"Levi only has five guest bed rooms and we can't put him in one with the girls."

Again Aaron sighed as his dad walked out of the room.

The room wasn't a bad size Aaron thought.

It had light blue wall's, with a white chair rail. and navy carpet.

There was one queen sized bed in the room with a red comforter,

with white, blue, and navy pillows. And there were two walk in closets in the room.

The only down side was the flowery, Powdery air freshener in the left corner of the room.

The smell was so thick in the air you could all most taste it.

"Hey Aarwn! Why did de chicken cwoss de woad?" Peter asked, Squealing and giggling.

In a few minutes when Aaron didn't answer Peter screamed

"To get to de uder side!"

Aaron just rolled his eye's then just like a lighting bolt struck, he got an idea.

"Shhh! Peter! Did you hear that?!" Aaron asked in fake amazement.

Peter's face light up at this.

"Heaw what?" He asked in a whisper voice every bit as soft as Aaron's.

Aaron slowly got off the bed and and went to one of the closet's.

Putting his ear up to the door he motioned for Peter to join him.

Peter slowly got up and almost shyly walked over to him with a small smile on his face.

Just then Aaron threw opened the closet door,

flipped on the light and yelled "Got ya!" into the empty closet.

Peter's face was glowing with joy, that is until he saw the empty closet and joy turned into disappointment.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Oh man .. I though i heard them!" Aaron exclaimed

"Heard what?"

Aaron gave him a skeptical look.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah!"

"Really, really, really, real.."

"I wanna know!" Peter interrupted.

Aaron put his hands in front of him as a self defense movement.

"Okay! I though i heard the elves'!''

"What elve's?" Peter asked with a frown on his face.

"The .. the . .Por.. tugu..es..ean elves'.. Yeah that's it! The Portuguesean elves'!"

"I wanna meet the elves'!" Peter screeched with joy.

"Well .. I don't know if that's possible.. you see..."

"I Wanna meet them NOW!"

"Okay, okay! The only way they will come is if you..''

"Yeah, yeah?"

"Is if you sit in a dark closet and quietly sing Yankee doodle until they come..

but you have to stay in there until they come or you will never ever get to meet them!"

It didn't take long for Peter to bound into the closet pick the very farthest corner sit down and scream,

"Close the door! Turn off the light!" Aaron did as he was told,

put his ear up to the door and could hear his little brother whispering "Yankee Doodle"

"Maybe these week's will go better then I planned!" Aaron said aloud into the now empty room.

Later on that night, Aunt Gladys calls up the stairs that it was time for supper.

So after everyone gathered in the dining room sat down, the food was brought out to the table.

Their mom suddenly questioned,

"Where's Peter?"

Aaron sat there for a minute filling his plate.. and then realization hit.

Peter was still in the up stairs closet.. and it had been three hours!

"Ahh.. I'll be right back!" Aaron said while practically half way up the stairs.

He ran in to the room threw opened the closet door and flipped on the light.

And there he was in the same corner whispering Yankee Doodle with his eye's closed.

Peter slowly slipped opened one eye, but then quickly shut it again.

"Go away!" Peter whispered fiercely.

Aaron gave his gullible brother a funny look

"Mom said it's time for supper.."

"Yay!" Peter squealed and jumped up.

But as soon as he crossed over the threshold he started to sob.

"What's the matter now?!" Aaron asked

"I'm.. I'm not gonna ever get to see the elves' now!" he sobbed .

"So I don't think they would like you anyway.." Aaron said coolly

"What!" Peter screamed even louder "They wouldn't like me?!"

As his sobbing increased Aaron knew he would be in trouble

if his parents found out about this.. He had to think of something quick!

"Okay, okay , okay.. I'll try to tell them to come see you again .. but.."

"Yeah?!" Peter asked as he instantly stopped sobbing and became excited

"You cant tell anybody about them.. It has to be our secret.. Okay?"

Peter had a dejected look as he said "okay"

but Aaron also knew that Peter couldn't keep secrets.

So as they headed down the stairs Peter ran ahead of

Aaron and took a seat at the table.

"Where have you been?" Their dad asked when Aaron was still on the stairs.

Peter's face lit up.

"I was waiting for the .. the .. what's their names Aawon?"

Peter asked when he saw Aaron walk in the room, he dropped his head

down and almost shyly said,

" The Portuguesean elves'.."

Then Peter went in to detail how you had to get the elves' and that he

had to sit up there tree hours. His dad looked at him.

"Your sleeping in the room with Kelly tonight."

Five year old Kelly Squealed and screamed "Yay!"

"This isn't going to turn out good!" Aaron thought in the back of his mind.

The next morning Aaron got up from his spot on the floor in the Pink and Purple room his sister has.

What was the matter with him? His face felt sticky.

As he headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. he glance in a hall mirror

and thought he caught a reflection of Lindsey.

"Nice makeup, dog breath!" he said

But when she didn't say anything back he knew something must be wrong again he glanced in the mirror.

and what he saw must have been the after math of sleeping in the room with Kelly.

It wasn't Lindsey at all.. it was him! He had makeup all over his face . .

and then he looked down and his fingernails and toe nails were painted every

different color of the rainbow with smiley faces on them.

He screamed "Kelly!" and then bound into the bathroom before anyone could see him.

This was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lindsey woke up suddenly when a pierced scream sliced through the silent air,

She immediately jumped up and ran down the stairs to where she saw her dad

Standing by the stove with his apron on, and frying pan in hand.

"Did you hear that?!" She practically screamed across the room.

Her dad jumped a little and quickly turned around; when he saw her he instantly relaxed.

"That was Aaron..." He said with a glimmer of hilarity in his eyes.

"Let's just say shearing a room with Kelly last night ... ah... didn't turn out for the unsurpassed."

"What happened?"

"Oh I sure he will tell you when he comes down."

The kitchens walls were yellow, and the floor had exquisite sapphire tile.

"So what are we doing today?"

"You're mom wants' to go the beach."

She saw her dad smile. Everyone knew how much her mom loved the beach.

"Aw really? Can I stay here?"

"No Lindsey for the last time, whatever we do we are doing as a family."

Soon everyone was in the kitchen ready for breakfast.

Everybody else had already gotten ready for the day and since

she already ate, Lindsey decided to get ready her self.

She walked into her room with lavender walls once again.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out some think dark jeans, her favorite long

Sleeved cocoa cola shirt, and a big white straw floppy hat.

Lindsey didn't like the sun.. and she hated tanning.

She knew several people with skin cancer.. And she couldn't tan anyway.

Her point was that back in the day people used to wear bonnets

To protect their skin from the sun. If you were pale you were beautiful.

At least that's what she liked to say.

When she finished getting ready she grabbed some sun glasses, an umbrella,

And flip flops before she left the room and headed down to the library.

In search of a good book, she looked and looked but none of them seemed to pop

Out at her. Finally she found 'Sense and Sensibility' By Jane Austen.

That looked like a good choice so Lindsey took it off the shelf . and slipped it into her

Bag. At that time she heard her dad calling to her from the car .

She ran out to the front as fast as she could, and heard the floors squeaking with every

step that she took. Once in the car their mom let them know that it was going to be

thirty minutes before they go to the beach. She sun was shining brightly that day and

even Lindsey could not deny that it helped uplift her spirits some what.

Yet still she dreaded having to spend all day on the beach.

Where as her and her mom were exact opposites her mom was in the front seat literally

bouncing with anticipation, she was so excited it kind of reminded Lindsey of a little kid

that's about to go to the beach for the first time.

Finally they made it to the beach and they all jumped out of the car.. literally.

When they reached their destination of the beach Lindsey immediately put down her

Towel, stuck her umbrella a in the sand and adjusted her sun glasses and hat.

Then she sat down and began to read when randomly her mother stuck and bathing suite

in her face.

" The changing rooms are over there and to the left" her mother said while pointing.

"Mom, I'm not going into the water.. dad said I didn't have to."

"I know, sweetheart. I just wish you would. This could be the last chance we get to be all together like this and.."

"Mom you keep saying that why? Aaron isn't leaving for two years and even then he will still be around."

"Maybe, but you never know what's going to happen in the future."

"The bathing suite is over here if you need it." Her mom said while placing the black

Bathing suite on top of her bag, and then with a sprint ran off and jumped into the water.

Lindsey again started reading, stopping every fifteen minutes to apply more sunscreen.

Reluctantly she finally decided that the ocean wasn't such a bad place sure she didn't

much like the water but she loved the sound .. it was so secure, so comforting, so pure.

Lindsey couldn't explain it, But some how it felt like home.

It felt as though they had only been there a few short minutes when her family

arose from the water onto the shore. Lindsey wasn't quite ready to go yet.

But it seemed she had no choice. Everyone was already heading towards the showers.

Lindsey glanced up to the sky and groaned.. It must have been five o'clock already.

"You ready to go?" Her dad asked as he slowly walked towards her.

"I guess.. But I'm kind of hungry. Can we get something to eat on the way back?"

She asked while getting her stuff together.

"yep that's the plan.. but we might have to wait a minute I think everyone's taking

Showers and changing."

Lindsey knew what that meant… it was going to be a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

Lindsey stared blankly at her aunt Gladys as her aunt began to taunt her about not having

A boyfriend.

All she was hearing was "Lindsey I'm sure some boys find you attractive.."

And "Lindsey I just don't know why you don't have a boyfriend."

Lindsey had always known that her aunt didn't like her but this just made things

Awkward between them.

"I think its you're clothes.." She said frankly.

"You always wear the wrong things. For instance what you're wearing, That tunic

Wear things that are tighter here." She said while motioning to the upper part of her

Waist.

This was not exactly the conversation she wanted to be having with her aunt.

She picked up a part of Lindsey's sleeve and examined it.

"And this color is just horrid! And you know I think you have you're mothers thighs, and

That is not good so maybe you might want to consider pursuing and interest in a sport. A

Fun way to keep the weight down don't you know."

By now Lindsey had all she could take and had pretty much decided that her aunt was the

Rudest lady on the planet.

Lets see was only 10:15 and she had already managed to

Criticize her hair, clothes, weight, family, and still had enough time to give her a two

Hour talk about not having a boyfriend.

Yep life was pretty good right now.

Getting all this advice from her great aunt was a real dream come true.

"Lindsey get up!" Her aunt shouted from across a room that wasn't familiar.

"They died six months ago!" She said pointing to the news paper that Lindsey had just

Pulled her head up off of.

"We had hoped you would be over it by now." Her aunt gave her an aggregated look.

"Lindsey," her uncle called from the kitchen, "Its time to clean."

Lindsey look at her aunt questioningly, who as a matter of fact still had the news paper in

Her hand.

She was completely baffled and had no idea what was going on.

So she jumped up grabbed the news paper from her aunt and stared at it.

Right there on the front were the words,

"Family Killed: No Survivors"

Under those words there was a picture of her family.

Peter was nudging Lindsey's arm when she awoke.

That dream had seemed so real.

Just seeing Peter there was a relief.

"Lindsey! Lindsey!" He screeched in a whisper voice.

"Yeah?" She answered groggily trying to hold her head up.

"Mommy say you gonna watch me when they go to the store!"

Lindsey smiled "Oh she did, huh?"

Peter nodded and paused for a minute as if to consider what he was about to say.

"I wanna play Pretty Pretty Princess!" Lindsey sighed.

"Peter, that's a girl game. Pick something else."

"NO!," He shouted "Kelly plays it all the time!"

"Yeah but Kelly's a girl." She said with a smile.

"Nuhhuh!"

Peter suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room,

Lindsey though it was because he was mad.

But when he came back with a pink bow in one hand,

And a whole bunch of SpongeBob's in the other,

She knew that this would lead to no good.

"I'm this one!" He yelped as he held up a sponge bob to demonstrate,

""And you're this one!" He held up a tiny little princess doll in a purple dress,

With one eye missing.

You would know that would be the one he picked for her.

He threw the doll at her and pulled her hand in order to make her get up.

"Okay now, you go down here and spin, spin, spin for five minutes. Then you run down

Here, slide your toy through the door, like this," He demonstrated

"Then you throw it down the stairs! And whoever does that five times first wins!"

Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"That's not pretty pretty princess, Peter. That's just something you made up."

"So?!" He said, then his eyes kind of glazed over.

He snapped out of it and ran down the stairs yelling,

"I bet Aunt Gladys will play with me!" over and over again.

"Good, go play with Aunt Gladys, That way I won't have to deal with you!"

She said after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Chapter Six**

Today was the day! Lindsey was so excited. Her whole family was going on a

helicopter ride. She didn't even care that it took an hour to get there. As she got ready for the day she could hear the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall and was convinced it was Peter. That is until she opened the door to find a gargantuan calico cat sitting outside her door with Peter standing right behind it with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Don't tell Aunt Gladys!" He whispered to her from where he stood.

Everyone knew that Aunt Gladys was allergic to cats. If she knew that there was

a cat in the house then she would freak-out. Lindsey motioned for Peter to enter the room quickly. But when Peter slightly pressed up against the cats back it screeched so loud it could wake up a bear from hibernation!

"Everything okay up there?" their dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

As Lindsey was thinking of a good answer for that the cat took off towards Aunt

26

Gladys 's room, then all you heard was a shrill shriek and then saw her chasing that massive cat with a broom. Peter glanced at her with tear stained cheeks.

"SHE IS GOING TO KILL DORIS!" he screamed. Then all the family ran up the stairs to see what was going on. Ellen ran to Peter, their mother ran after their aunt, their father was trying to calm everyone down, and now Peter and Ellen were howling not even attempting to wipe the tears.

Lindsey couldn't take it anymore she marched down the stairs taking two at a time

she had almost reached the bottom when suddenly that cat came running up beside her, then in front of her causing her to trip over her own feet. So there she lay in the middle of the hallway. It was amazing to her that her foot didn't actually hurt but right as she thought things there about to get better, Aaron came bounding down the

hall with his I-Pod all the way up and his eyes closed. Lindsey tried to get up but her ankle was starting to swell a little and it hurt when she put pressure on it. She tried to get his attention by screaming but it didn't work. Within seconds Aaron's foot had

made contact with her leg causing him to trip and her to twist her ankle, again.

Their dad rushed in and helped them both up. Lindsey's father had some medical training when he was growing up. When he saw Lindsey's swollen ankle he picked up her foot and felt it for a few minutes.

"I don't think it's broken, just a sprang."

27

Lindsey heard a ring in the other room and knew it must be her dad's cell phone.

He turned and jogged in there to get it murmuring, "It must be the guy from the helicopter place…"

When he answered the conversation went on like any normal one until she heard her dad say , "Oh really? Well its not you're fault. Maybe some other time."

It went on like that for sometime when finally her dad said goodbye and hung up the phone. He walked back in to the room with a downcast expression.

"The helicopter place is closed due to the weather."

Lindsey didn't want to look disappointed, this wasn't here dads fault. But in all reality she was. She was looking forward to that. It was going to be the highlight of the trip.

After everybody found out they were not going, some were like , "I want to go! Daddy call them and tell them we are coming anyway!"

And then their uncle had a great idea.

"I'll take you for a boat ride instead!" he exclaimed.

The little kids squealed, and their dad said, "Yeah I guess we could do that."

"Okay everyone go get ready and meet me right here in fifteen minutes!" Uncle

Lewis said while clapping his hands and walking away.

"I AM NOT GOING ON A BOAT!" Lindsey whispered fiercely to her father.

28

"Okay you and Aaron can stay here." her dad said simply.

"What? You are going to make me stay here with him?"

"Well," he said with a sigh, " You can't very well stay here by yourself, can you?"

"Fine, I suppose he won't be so bad."

"Good I'll go tell Aaron." Her dad said with a wink and he walked away.

It didn't matter, Lindsey was happy as long as she didn't have to go on that boat.

29


End file.
